The Stench Below Cannith - Session 5 - Mar. 19, 2008
The half-elven owner of the Golden Horn, Mandyran, leans forward and suggests the party do the same so they can hear what he has to say about Braeden d'Cannith. He looks around cautiously and then takes a deep gulp from a mug of ale before he begins to spin his tale... Mandyran explains to the party that he has some information that may not be so common of knowledge. Braeden d'Cannith, for all he appears to be wealthy, isn't so well off as he makes himself out to be. In fact, he is deeply in debt, and to the wrong type of people. Braeden apparently inherited his father's wealth when Herrgoth was excoriated from House Cannith, but used it unwisely. Braeden began spending a lot of time in the Firelight District of Sharn and fell madly in love with gambling and partying. Eventually, his money started running out and he took out a small loan from the Boromar Clan, a deft gang of ferocious halflings, and still owes them. They have come to collect. Mandyran points out a table with three halflings sitting. The halflings pay no mind to the show instead focusing their awareness on Braeden d'Cannith's table. Mandyran then explains the Boromar Clan have probably come to collect, whether in gold or blood. The party thanks Mandyran for his information and continues to drink, although keeping an eye on the halfling table. Baba and Dorin dance the night away, while Fixer keeps an eye on everyone's alcohol level. The night continues to unravel. Dorin and Baba dance to the well-played songs of the bardic musicians onstage, while Gaius, Fixer and Rokester maintain their composure at the bar. Finally, they notice Braeden stand and begin to drunkenly walk out of the inn. The table of halflings waste no time and proceed after Braeden. Rokester and Gaius immediately follow Braeden, Gaius staying in the shadows, and Dorin, Baba and Fixer remain back and follow the halflings. The halflings push ahead and move past Rokester. Seeing the halflings moving to close in on Braeden, Rokester runs ahead and plants himself between Braeden and the halflings. The halflings don't take kindly to this interruption and a battle begins. The party kills the apparent leader of the three halflings and the other two flee into the network of Sharn alleyways. At this point, Braeden makes a deal with the party to escort him home in exchange for the information they seek. He explains he is leaving town and wants to leave immediately. Braeden tells the party that his father had a secret office beneath his estate and there they should find some clues as to his whereabouts now. He then heads up to his dorm and the party makes their way to Herrgoth's former estate. When they arrive, they find that the estate has been left in disrepair and they move inside. After searching the house for some stairs to lead into the basement they realize there aren't any. They congregate in the living room and the weight of the party collapses the floor. Rokester falls into the darkness below. He's swarmed by rats. There is some sort of chamber below and a tunnel leading into the depths. The rest of the party makes their way down and Baba uses her ability to speak with animals in order to barter with the rats. They want meat, and she promises it before they leave the area. They continue onward finding a small makeshift office with a desk. The office hasn't been used in a long while, cobwebs covering most everything. They do a quick search and find various items that may be of value. Continuing onward, the party finds themselves in the sewers. They split up trying to find the best route. The sewers lead Dorin and Gaius to a sloping tunnel. Dorin slips and slides down the sloping tunnel and into a large pool of sewage water. Gaius follows him down, while Fixer, Rokester and Baba make their way back to where Dorin and Gaius were. Gaius makes a heroic attempt to slide down and see where Dorin is and sees Dorin being pulled under by some sort of sewage beast! To be continued... Category:Player Campaign